Evie the Mist Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Kirsty waking up) Kirsty: Hey, Rachel! Time to get up! Rachel: I was dreaming that we were back in Fairyland. The weather was all mixed up, sunny and snowing at the same time, and Doodle was trying to fix it. (Kirsty looks out the window at stares at Doodle) Kirsty: (sighs) Poor Doodle. Hopefully we'll find another magic feather today. We already have four of the stolen feathers. We just need to find the other three. Then Doodle will get his magic back! Rachel: Yep, but I have to go home in three days, so we don't have very long! (Suddenly, Rachel notices something out the window) Rachel: Whoa! Kirsty! Look! That cloud looks like a feather! Kirsty: Where? I don't see anything. (Rachel looks out the window and sees that the shape has disappeared) Rachel: Huh. Maybe I imagined it. (Kirsty and Rachel run downstairs) Mr. Tate: Good morning, girls! Did you sleep well? Rachel: We sure did. Thanks for asking. (Rachel sits down and notices a flier for a marathon) Rachel: Green Wood Marathon. Sunday, August 1. That's today. Kirsty: Yep. My mom's running in it. Mr. Tate: Most of the townspeople will be racing. Why don't you two go and watch? You could cheer Mom on. Kirsty and Rachel: Okay. Rachel: (voice over) Maybe we can look for goblins on the way. Mr. Tate: I'm going to pick up Gran and take her to watch the race. We'll look for you there. Kirsty: Okay, Dad. Bye! (Mrs. Tate runs up to them) Mrs. Tate: It's almost race time! I'd better be ready. Kirsty: We're right behind you! Rachel: We're coming to cheer you on! Mrs. Tate: See you in the woods, then! (Mrs. Tate leaves) (a while later, Kirsty and Rachel head for Green Wood Forest) Kirsty: Let's take the path by the river. It's a little longer, but it's much prettier. Rachel: Sure! Maybe we'll see some ducklings. (The girls walk over to the river path. Rachel notices little puffs of mist in the river) Voice: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. '' Rachel: Whoa! I think I hear a fairy spell! And look! Do you think that could be fairy mist? Kirsty: I'm not sure. There's usually mist near water, isn't there? Rachel: I guess so, especially in the morning and at night. Wow, what a nice day! (Suddenly, Kirsty notices something on one of the tree branches) Kirsty: What's that? Rachel: I don't know, but it looks beautiful! Kirsty: There's lots more of it on the other branches, too. Isn't it pretty? (Kirsty touches the stuff) Kirsty: Ooh! It feels kinda cold! Rachel: This has to be fairy mist. Voice: ''Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Rachel: There's the spell again! Kirsty: I think you're right. (Kirsty sees more fairy mist) Kirsty: Look! More fairy mist! Come on! Let's go check it out! (The girls run toward a path that leads them to the forest. The see mist clung to the trees) Rachel: Wow! It's so beautiful! The mist must be getting thicker. The goblin with the Mist Feather must be hiding really close by. Kirsty: You're right, Rachel. I can hardly see a thing. The goblin could be right behind us! (The girls notice that runners are getting lost) Rachel: What a mess. The fog is ruining the race! Voice: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Kirsty: Listen! The spell! Look over there! (Evie the Mist Fairy appears) Kirsty: (gasps) It's Evie the Mist Fairy! Evie: Hi, girls! Rachel: We're so happy to see you! Kirsty: We really need your help. We're sure that the goblin with the Mist Feather is nearby. Evie: I agree! And he's causing a lot of misty mischief! Rachel: Could you leave a magic trail behind us as we go farther into the woods? That way, we can look for the goblin and still find our way back out. Evie: Will do! (Evie waves her wand) Evie: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. ''Leave a magic trail behind! (Evie leaves a trail of fairy dust behind) Evie: Now we won't get lost. Kirsty: But we might bump into the runners. Hey, Rachel, let's turn ourselves into fairies! (The girls grab some of their fairy dust) Kirsty: ''Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu. Rachel: Yasashi omoiyari no arimasu. Kirsty and Rachel: Turn us into fairies! (Kirsty and Rachel turn into fairies) Evie: Come on! Let's go find the goblin! (The fairies fly off) Kirsty: Poor Mom. She was really looking forward to the race today. That goblin is spoiling everyone's fun. (Rachel notices a figure in the distance) Rachel: Look down! I think we found the goblin! Leonardo: This isn't fair! I'm lost and I'm hungry! Rachel: Quick! Let's hide in that tree before he sees us! Leonardo: Lost in this horrible forest! And I'm so hungry. Maybe I could use this thing to conjure up some food. How did that spell go again? Uzi-mack modo shire-basis? Huh? What's that? Who's there? Must've been a squirrel or something. Evie: Look what he's holding! The Mist Feather! Rachel: If the goblin's lost in the fog, why doesn't he use the magic feather to get rid of it? Evie: Because he doesn't know how. And he definitely doesn't know my spell, no matter how many times he's heard me chant it. He's waving the feather around and trying to remember my spell, but he's only making more and more mist. Leonardo:Uzi-mask mojo shrub-mist…no wait. Uzi-mark mayo ship-tuba…phooey. Uzi-make yoyo shirt-robe…no. Just how DID that spell go? (Suddenly, Leonardo notices a runner passing by) Leonardo: Yikes! A Pogwurzel! Phew! It's gone. Kirsty: What's a Pogwurzel? Evie: Pogwurzels are strange, magical, goblin-chasing monsters. Rachel: Where do they live? Kirsty and I have been to Fairyland a couple of times, and we've seen elves, goblins, pixies, and all kinds of fairies, but never a Pogwurzel. Evie: They don't live anywhere! Because they don't exist! You see, goblins have heard stories about monsters such as Pogwurzels. They think that the story of the Pogwurzels is real, and when they see a strange figure in the mist, they think it's a Pogwurzel! (Kirsty and Rachel laugh) Rachel: I have an idea. I think I know how we can get the Mist Feather back! Evie: What is it? Kirsty: Tell us! Rachel: If we can convince the goblin that the forest is full of Pogwurzels, he'll do anything to escape. He'll want the mist cleared away so that he can find his way out of the woods. Since he's not smart enough to figure out how to use the Mist Feather himself, maybe we can convince him to give the feather to Evie and let her try. Evie: Great! Then I can keep it and take it back to Doodle! That sounds like a great plan! Rachel: But I'm not sure how we can make the goblin think that there are tons of Pogwurzels in the forest. Kirsty: I know how we can convince the goblin that there are Pogwurzels around! Evie, if you turn us back into humans, Rachel and I can sneak up on the goblin from behind. Then we'll run past him, screaming that a Pogwurzel is chasing us! Evie: Okay, that'll work. Rachel: We'll have to be very convincing. Evie: Before we make your plan work, I'm going to teach you my spell. The goblin may not remember it, but I bet you can remember it! Ready girls? Kirsty: Ready! Evie: Hold up your wands! Now repeat after me. Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Kirsty and Rachel: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Evie: One more time. Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Kirsty and Rachel: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Evie: Wonderful! You two can do it. I know you can. (The girls quietly fly down behind a big oak tree. Evie waves her wand) Evie: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto! ''Turn Kirsty and Rachel back into humans! (Kirsty and Rachel turn back into humans) Kirsty: Ready? Rachel: You bet. (The girls creep toward Leonardo) Rachel: Now! (Kirsty and Rachel run past) Kirsty: Help! There are Pogwurzels everywhere! Leonardo: What? Who are you? Kirsty: Oh my goodness. A goblin in the Pogwurzel Forest! Rachel: You must be very brave. Leonardo: Why? How many Pogwurzels are there in this forest? Kirsty: A lot of 'em! One of them was chasing us right now. He can't be far behind us. Evie: Pogwurzels love to catch goblins. If I were you, I'd get out of here right now. Leonardo: But I can't! This fog is so thick that I can hardly see my own feet! Evie: Oh, I'll help you. Just give me that feather you're holding. I'll use it to make a clear pathway out of the forest for you. Leonardo: I don't know. Jack Frost won't like it if I gave you the Mist Feather. Rachel: But he's not the one being chased by a Pogwurzel, is he? Kirsty: The Pogwurzels here are really big and really mean. Leonardo: So is Jack Frost. I think I'll keep the feather. Kirsty: Whoa! Looks like that goblin is more stubborn than I expected. What are we going to do now? Evie: I have an idea. You distract the goblin, so he won't notice what I'm doing. Leonardo: What are you talking about? Kirsty: I think we just heard another Pogwurzel. Leonardo: Where? Evie: ''Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto! ''Trick the goblin with scary noises! Rachel: I can hear it! It's coming this way! Leonardo: I don't believe you. I can't hear it. You're just trying to scare me. I bet you never saw a Pogwurzel at all. Evie: Listen for yourself, then. (Leonardo tries to listen for the Pogwurzel. Suddenly, he hears a voice from a nearby bush) Voice: ''Roar! ''I'm a Pogwurzel! And I'm hungry for goblin stew for my dinner! Kirsty: Wow! That voice Evie put into that bush is really scary. Leonardo: Eek! Help! Pogwurzel! Please don't eat me! Eat these girls instead. I bet they taste sweeter than I do! Voice: I only eat goblins! And you're what's on the menu! Leonardo: ''Eeeep! ''Here! Make the mist go away so I can get out of here! I don't want to be eaten! (Evie waves the feather in the air) Evie: ''Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto! ''Clear out the mist! (The mist clears out and Leonardo runs away) Leonardo: Nooooooooooo! Rachel: Evie, that trick voice was fantastic! Kirsty: It even scared me! Evie: Now we have the Mist Feather! (Evie waves the feather in the air and chants her spell) Evie: ''Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto! ''Clear all the mist away! (The mist fades away) Rachel: Now that we have the Mist Feather, we can give it back to Doodle! Evie: ''Uzumaki moyo! Kirsty: The race should be easier now. Let's see if we can spot Mom before we head home to visit Doodle. (The girls make their way to the race track) Rachel: Hide on my shoulder, Evie. Evie: Okay. (Kirsty spots her mom dashing through the trees) Kirsty: Come on, Mom! Rachel: You can do it! Mrs. Tate: Not far to go now! Mr. Tate: Looks like your mom's doing well. Kirsty: Dad! Gran! You're here! Mr. Tate: And just in time. That fog held us up. Strange how it's completely gone now. Almost like magic! Kirsty: We're going to head home now. Mr. Tate: Sounds good. Gran and I will wait for Mom at the finish line. (The girls head back to Kirsty's house) Rachel: Time to give Doodle his feather back. I wonder if he'll say something to us again. Kirsty: I hope so. He's been giving us part of a message recently. (Evie places the Mist Feather on Doodle) Doodle: Beware! Jack Frost will come if his.... Kirsty: Beware, Jack Frost will come if his... Rachel: Jack Frost will come if his what? Kirsty: We'll just have to find the next feather and hope that Doodle tells us. Evie: It's important to know the whole message. Jack Frost is dangerous. Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you for helping me, girls. Kirsty: You're welcome, Evie. Rachel: Be sure to say hello to all our friends in Fairyland for us! Evie: I will. (Evie leaves) Rachel: What an exciting day. There's still two days left of my visit! Who knows what they will bring? Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts